System performance measurement is an important function in the communication field. By collecting the system and service performance data and monitoring some service events and data information in real time during the running of the system, the operation and maintenance personnel is provided with data basis for network optimization and troubleshooting.
In the rapidly changing network environment, strict requirements are put on the inspection granularity and timeliness of the optimization related performance data. The operation and maintenance personnel has to pay attention to the changes in the key parameters in real time. For example, in the long term evolution (LTE) system network, which has functions such as self-configuration, self-optimization etc., rapid auto-adjustment, configuration and optimization may occur to various parameters in the embedded base station system. During network maintenance, attention has to be paid thereon in real time.
Currently, the time granularity of the commonly used performance measurement period is 15 min. However, the granularity requirement of real-time performance measurement is at least at second level. Therefore, the commonly used performance measurement system still cannot meet the real-time requirements for the time being. At present, the commonly used performance measurement system cannot be directly used in real-time performance measurement, and the reasons are as follows:
1. The commonly used performance measurement period is usually 15 min or a fixed period which is a multiplication of 15 min. Therefore, it is usually designed to employ storage of large scale of statistics data and uniform data reporting per 15 min. Briefly, there are much received, but few reported. Such period design mainly considers the statistics and aggregated reporting of large scale of service data. If the measurement period is narrowed to realize real-time performance measurement, for example, narrowed to 10 s, then it causes more data to be received, and more data to be reported. This will generate frequency communication interaction and a large amount of data transmission, and occupy the transmission resources of the system for a long time. As such, it cannot meet the basic performance requirements of the LTE system and cannot meet the real-time inspection requirements of special performance data.
2. The commonly used performance measurement task is sent by the background and will not change within one measurement period. Such design ensures the data consistency within one period. If the task is changed halfway, it will cause statistics data exception at the early and later section of the period. However, such measurement task management manner is not flexible enough. Especially, when it is required to observe special performance data temporarily, the task sending and data collection operations cannot be performed. Therefore, such task management manner cannot be applied in the real-time performance system.
The common real-time data statistics method is: the foreground base station aggregates all the data to be concerned to the background in real time according to the timestamp as the identifier and records the same into the background server. Although such method can make retrieval and query with any granularity, since there are a large amount of statistics of service data to be worked out, the communication traffic between the foreground and background is increased and it requires a large amount of additional storage space. For example, independent background service devices are required, which brings inconvenience and addition overhead to network planning and maintenance.
An application of the above real-time data statistics method is in the 2G or 3G base station controller. In such network architecture, the statistics data of a plurality of base stations can be aggregated at the base station controller. The background can directly perform the retrieval and query operation on the base station controller, increasing the operation convenience. However, as to a flattened LTE base station, there is no such devices as base station controller. The background operation and maintenance center (abbreviated as OMC) is directly connected to the foreground base station. The OMC needs to manage a plurality of base stations simultaneously. If all the data are aggregated to the background OMC for processing, it will inevitably increases the processing pressure of the OMC, and at the same time increase the communication traffic between the foreground and background.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventors have found out that the method for measuring system performance in real time in the related art has the following defects that: the foreground aggregates all the system performance data to be concerned to the background in real time, the transmission of system performance data occupies a large amount of communication resources, and the pressure of background data processing is high.